


The Significance of Change

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: This is a story that explores the what if scenario if Itachi killed Danzo instead of his clan.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba/Karin, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 1 of the prologue and it is told from Sasuke's POV as a child.

“I’m sure you know what’s going on with your older brother… So I’ll make it quick.” The anbu member explained to me. “Tell me everything you remember from this past week Sasuke.” 

The man told me his name was Kakashi, mother and father had already been questioned this morning. I guess it was my turn.

“Well, everything started out pretty normal...” 

….

_ It was another start of the week for us: Itachi was always the first to get up, he was a member of the ANBU now. Sometimes I’d wake up to the smell of him making breakfast. Nothing eventful happened the first day. We all got up, mother made breakfast, father went to work and I went to the academy. When I went back home mother was still there, but Itachi and father were still out. They had not returned until I was already asleep.  _

_ The next day, Itachi didn’t have a mission so he got to stay home. He was a bit tired so he slept in a little longer than normal. The rest of the day was the same as usual… _

_ On the third day, Itachi was still able to stay home but he hung out with father. We trained with him when I got back from the academy, but father seemed a bit more cranky than usual. He had a sour face and Itachi didn’t seem happy either, it was a quiet dinner. I tried to ask mother about it, but she told me not to worry about it.  _

_ By now it’s the middle of the week, and I guess to me it was when things started to get weird. Father stayed home and told me he was going to train me. Itachi and mother went out somewhere, they didn’t say where.  _

_ In the meantime, father had a strange look and asked me some odd questions:  _

_ He asked about Itachi or about the academy. I tried to answer to the best of my ability, but I could tell something was up. When Itachi came back with mother, he brought back a small wooden container. About the size of a music box or something.  _

_ I asked about it, but Itachi didn’t say. When dinner time rolled around, Itachi, mother and father were now moving to talk out by the front porch. Not sure what about… _

_ The next day I woke up to an argument between them. It was rare that my mother and father would yell at one another. Mother was very crossed with something father had said. They stopped when they saw me and Itachi walk in the room. Itachi seemed to have an idea of what it was about too, he didn’t look happy about the argument either.  _

_ He didn’t want to talk to them, so we went to the training grounds for a little while… _

_ I tried to talk to him about what’s been going on lately, I got a few answers: _

_ For one, he told me that mother worried about him because he was getting a little sick. When I asked about father, he said he was very stressed with work, but I knew there was more. Father never yells unless it was something serious. At least I wasn’t completely in the dark now. Later after dinner I spoke with mother before bed, trying to get more information. She told me about Itachi being sick, but she was also concerned with father as well. She told me that he had a big project he was working on with the rest of the police force. She also made it important that I don't tell anyone else either. Wasn’t sure why at the time.  _

_ The second to last day, it was raining… Mother didn’t want to show how upset she was but we could tell. Itachi didn’t come home with the rest of the ANBU, but that’s when I learned that Shisui had passed away. Mother and I went to the funeral later, but father said he had to work late. It was so weird of them not to be there… Itachi and Shisui were like brothers.  _

_ Now, Itachi was gone and Shisui was dead… No one was happy.  _

_ And then, when morning came- the anbu told us to go to the hokage tower, and told us about what happened to Danzo-sama.  _

…

Kakashi had been writing stuff down while I told my side of the story. “I see, so you know now what your older brother had done?”

I nodded. 

“Do you think Itachi killed Danzo out of cold blood?”

“No of course not!” I barked. “He- He wanted to be the next hokage, Itachi was loyal like anybody else!” 

Kakashi looked surprised but he understood, I didn’t mean to yell- but I’m still  _ so angry _ ! “I’m sorry...”

“Don’t worry about it, he is still your older brother so- I can kind of relate.”

“You have an older brother too?” 

“No, but I also lost someone who was loyal to our village that was very close to me.” He explained.

I only looked down at the table, it got too silent for my liking. I watched as Kakashi collected his things before getting up. “You’re going to be a genin soon is that right?” 

“Yeah, graduations this weekend.” 

“I know it may not matter now, but get excited for that. You’re moving up in the world after all. As a genin you’ll be able to take on missions like your brother has.”

I wanted to believe that, but anyone who knew Itachi would know how gifted and talented he was. But I kept Kakashi’s thought in mind. 

The weekend rolled around, I saw everyone and their families at the graduation. Mother came with me as she talked to the other parents, I didn’t feel like talking. I kept to myself and hung out in one of the open class rooms. 

I wanted to read or something, but I saw someone else in the room too. It was the Hyuuga girl with short hair. She was reading too- or she was before she looked up like she saw a ghost. 

“What?” I asked. 

“N-Nothing sorry, I was-... I thought you were someone else is all.” She explained in a sheepish voice. 

I shrugged before going to my old seat. “You’re the girl that always tries to talk to Naruto right?” 

She only blushed more before she nodded. “H-Hinata… That’s my name.”

“My name’s Sasuke.”

“Ah-! All the girls like to go to you.”

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t remind me, I don’t like it…”

I saw her lighten up a bit, “So why do wanna talk to Naruto? He’s so annoying and loud.” 

She only shook her head. “No no he- he’s actually nice and he’s fun to play with.” 

She wasn’t wrong, I shrugged. “He always tries to fight me, and I always win… I don’t think he has parents… Not anymore anyway.” 

“Not anymore?”

“Sometimes my mom or dad would leave flowers by a specific grave at the cemetery. And when I was smaller, my mom would leave the house with some of our old stuff from when we were babies.” 

Hinata nodded. “Oh… So he’s all alone huh.”

“I guess so… He would be a good friend though.” 

She perked up. “You think so?” 

“Everyone’s gotta have someone around right?”

Her nods were happier this time. “Right! Um- do you have someone too Sasuke?” 

I bit my lip before answering. I used to have someone like that… He’s gone. “My older brother.”

“That’s really cool! You and your brother must be super close.”

“Yeah...” I said before I got up. I didn’t want to bring up Itachi, it was no hard feelings against Hinata. “I gotta go now.” 

“Oh, okay. It was um, nice to meet you Sasuke-kun.”

“Just call me Sasuke. It was nice to talk to you too.”

There wasn’t much else to do after that, dinner of course was in dead silence. Mother later came into my room before I went to bed. I could tell she was crying prior, her eyes were still puffy. 

“A lot has happened the past two weeks, how are you holding up?” 

“Fine…” 

We both knew that was a lie, she only sat at my bedside. “You don’t have to pretend, I’m just as upset as you are Sasuke.” 

I clutched the blankets before turning to face her. “Mother, Itachi he-! He didn’t do it! It’s not like him!”

She only placed a hand on my face. “You’ll understand better when you’re older, but he did do it Sasuke. Itachi killed Danzo-sama and fled the village.” 

The tears started to well up in my eyes. “Wha-?! I don’t-! Why would he do such a thing?!” 

“Sasuke, when you’re older I promise everything will make sense.” She tried to assure me. “What Itachi did-... He did so to try and help your father and the clan… Just know that no matter what anyone else tells you, _ he did the right thing _ .” 

I was more confused and upset, Itachi loved this village. He did his absolute best to serve and protect- just like father! Mother only wiped my tears away, I had already started crying.

“I’m-... I’m going to find out the truth.”

“Sasuke…-”

“No! I’ll-...  _ I’ll figure it all out _ ! I’ll find out what really happened and clear Itachi’s name myself! I don’t care how long it takes! I’ll do it! Then Itachi can come back home!” 

She could only look at me before she hugged me. “Then do your best. Never forget this promise and do your absolute best Sasuke…” 


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Unlikely Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the prologue and in normal POV

Fate seemed to have been playing a trick on Uchiha Fugaku. A cruel and demented trick that threatened his clan and his family’s well being. The morning was far too long for his liking, but necessary. He was recently dismissed from a clan council along with the other 2 members of the Konoha Go-Kanban. 

Of course, the odds were not in his favor:

Most of the other clans were now suspicious and weary of the Uchiha clan. Koharu’s ice cold glares even managed to impact the  normally stoic Uchiha. No one was happy about the transgressions of his oldest. 

Even though there was no final verdict, Fugaku still had to think of what to do next with great care. Their coup already had them isolated. A byproduct from Tobirama's reign. Now Itachi's attack on Danzo finally tipped the problematic iceberg. 

For once, he needed to drown his stress in alcohol. It wouldn’t help, but it would numb this unwanted tension. 

“You know Fugaku, it’s rare that the Uchiha would go to such levels like this.” Hiashi commented while pouring the other man some sake. “How times have changed since our prime…”

The head of the Hyuuga had offered to talk over sake at his estate after the counsel dismissed. At first Fugaku wanted to decline, but there was nothing left to lose after all that’s happened. “How they have changed indeed… You were never one to be so- open to the hospitality of others Hiashi.”

“Quite right with that.” The Hyuuga commented. “Then again, we weren’t forced to follow a creed like the will of fire so-  rigidly either…”

“That’s also true, but I know you. And I know you didn’t invite me here to rekindle old times…” Fugaku said after taking a heavy sip. 

Hiashi smirked. “That sharp eye of yours isn’t dull, good. You are right, I’m not here for idle chat… I’m here to offer a way out.”

Fugaku looked at his old companion in disbelief. “A way out…” He mocked.

“Now now, I know you are the odd man out. But I would hope you would be more understanding of that situation Fugaku… Hear me out will you.”

“Fine, share your proposition if you feel so generous…”

“It’s simple, Allow your son to marry my eldest daughter.” 

Fugaku looked baffled. “ You’re \- proposing a marriage between our clans Hiashi? And here I thought I was the only one in need of drinking.” He laughed.

“You belittle it, but I know you’re smart enough to figure it out.” Hiashi said before taking another sip. “I would imagine your options are very few in numbers right?”

“Of course, but I am all too curious about why someone as private as you would open the floodgates like this?” 

“No clan is without their troubles Fukagu, not as extreme as yours right now but we have them.  Ironically thanks to you, the rest of us can hide in shadows as the Uchiha are now in the spotlight.” Hiashi chuckled a little.

Fugaku put his glass down. “With Itachi expelled from the clan and now a rogue in the eyes of the village, Sasuke takes his place.” He began. “This marriage would not only show a sign of good faith, but would get the elders at least neutral.”

“That’s right.”

Fugaku looked at the Hyuuga. “You must have calculated this to be so calm.”

“I may have gotten older, but my knowledge wasn’t withered. This is a way to avoid any serve punishment we both know the 3rd and his council have for you and your clan. You will not get another chance like it…” Hiashi pointed out.

“And I’m assuming you’ve already picked the ages of which this takes place?” 

“Actually, I was going to be kind enough and let you decide.” 

Fugaku rolled his eyes. “Then when they are both twenty-one. Least they’ll have their childhoods before we toss them into adulthood.”

“Ever the strict but kind father you are Fugaku.” Hiashi poured himself more sake. “Now that I have your agreement, all we have to do is tell them on your judgement day and things will settle down.” 

“Wonderful…” Fugaku muttered.


End file.
